Empty
by Unika.Streeper
Summary: After their engagement, Sharon and Andy continued looking for a house that they could all live in together. They bought it before Sharon's diagnosis. Now after the painful turn of events, Andy was just left with an empty house, empty hands, and empty heart.


**Title** : Empty  
 **Rating** : PG- 13  
 **Pairing** : Sharon/ Andy  
 **Summary** : After their engagement, Sharon and Andy continued looking for a house that they could all live in together. They bought it before Sharon's diagnosis. Now after the painful turn of events, Andy was just left with an empty house, empty hands, and empty heart.  
 **Author's Note** : My head actyally went this way last september, when everybody started speculatiug that Sharon might die sometime this season. When Ducarest posted that video in instagram that was going through an empty set that I have never seen in the show, my muse started working. I never actually thought the show would go Roslin on Raydor but since its out there, Imma share this to you now.

 **Author's Note** : This is my first fic in Major Crimes, so go easy on me guys. I hope you like it. Oh and MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD.

Andy walked across the empty hallway of the house he once walked with his wife. Looking at the empty place, amplified the emptiness he was feeling. Barely a few weeks married, and he was already a widower. Looking over the wooden panel of the glass door that lead to the yard, he stared blankly. He closed his eyes and envisioned a scenario he had been picturing the moment he first saw this place. All their kids by the grill, the grand kids playing, and his wife sitting by the pool, her feet dangling on the waters as she played with his swimming grand kids. She glaced at him and gave him that warm smile that makes him feel like the luckiest man alive. He thought it would be a memory to think back to. Now it was nothing than a hopeful thought of a grieving husband. They looked into this house as a surprise for the kids before they got married. They wanted a bigger place before the holidays when they figured that they would need it with two families merging into one. Holidays. He wasnt even able to spend Christmas with her as husband and wife. His wife with the biggest sense of occassion. No valentine's, not even a birthday as a husband. But that's not even what crushes his soul. It is the fact that he would not be able to spend time with her anymore. Won't be able to hug her anymore. Kiss her. Make love to her. Just hold her. He opened his eyes and the darkness crept in, and reality started to set in once again. It was all a vision. A scenario his mind won't let go of. A scenario that would only be replayed in his head. Again and again. The kids we already back to work. Rusty was digging himself up to keep himself busy. As for him, he was still on his bereavement leave. He's not even sure he want to go back to work. He could'nt bare to be in the office. The place where everything started, and where it eventually ended. Looking around, he is going to have to sell this place. They didnt even get the chance to live in it. He looked out the door again, the moon reflected through the pool water. His wife is dead. And he wasn't able to do anything to change that. That was the reality he would have to live through, day in and day out. Turning his back, he leant on the glass door and looked around the house. This could have been their home. This could have been the place where they would be happy. Instead, it was just an empty place that he would have to eventually get rid of. Letting himself sit on the floor, he thought of the times that Sharon was strong enough for the both of them. In sickness and in health, even before they were married. Now he is going to have to be strong for himself. For his family, their family. Her heart. The one thing that made him love her so much, was also the one thing he started to hated most. Looking at his wedding band, he let the tears fall once again. Tears he never think will end. Not till they are two souls apart.

 ** _End_**


End file.
